newbrazilfandomcom-20200213-history
Remote
Remote is a New Brazil hero rarely seen or heard of by the public. Appearance Remote is a rather short and stocky middle aged hispanic looking man with black hair, usually tied into a pony tail. He's usually seen with a pair of black sunglasses after having had few people point out to him that it's kind of disturbing to look into an empty eyehole. While the rest of his outfit changes on a daily basis, one item always remains - his brown leather flight jacket bearing all the tears and scratches from all of his more active missions. Career Remote discovered his ability in his early childhood. Not knowing his powers, Remote teleported his arm to a random location he didn't put much thought in. Seeing this as a clear indicator that the problem was super power related, his parents reached out to the local heroes for help. Kevin Sullivan read his mind and discovered the location the arm was in. The heroes took interest in this power and saw his potential as a hero. Excelling in spying missions, Remote is rarely seen outside as he prefers to sit somewhere quiet with no distractions from the stimuli coming from his remote eyes or ears. He's been very helpful in planning out hostage rescues and raiding villains' lairs. While rarely operating out in the open, Remote is also known for his efforts in rescue missions. Rescuing people from places where it's hard or impossible to breathe without damaging one's body is one of Remote's specialties. Powers Remote has the power to teleport his body parts to any location the whereabouts of which he has a good idea of (he doesn't have to have been to the place but needs a very detailed description of where it is exactly). The teleported body parts are connected to him by a kind of portal that keeps the parts connected to the rest of the organism providing it blood, oxygen and nutrients while receiving all the signals of the stimuli around it. (If he were to teleport his arm away, he wouldn't bleed out since there would be a remote connection to the arm at the part where it got cut off). However, he can only teleport body parts away and has to manually retrieve them to reattach them. The body parts snap back into place when within a certain distance from their original location (around 30 cm). Common uses of his power include: * Deploying an eye or an ear for spying purposes (this is what most of his assignments are); * Saving a vital organ that's about to be damaged; * Prolonged diving by teleporting his trachea to a place with breathable air; Remote's power has a limit. He can support only a certain part of his body mass. Teleporting a few small organs away isn't difficult meanwhile teleporting a few limbs could be potentially deadly for him as keeping a connection to so much mass would take a great toll on him which could force the portal to close prematurely. Category:Hero Category:New Brazil